The present disclosure relates to a flexible device module for connection to a textile fabric with electrically conductive threads and a method for providing the connection. The disclosure further relates to a fabric layer assembly comprising the flexible device module and a garment comprising the fabric layer assembly.
Integration of electrical devices or circuitry with textile fabric can add new functionality. For example clothing can be equipped with integrated light emitting devices (LEDs), which can make the wearer more visible at night. Also other devices and functionality can be provided, e.g. sensors, computing, antennae, etceteras. To provide power or signals to and from the device modules an electrically conductive thread or yarn can be introduced onto or into the textile e.g. by lamination, weaving, knitting, embroidery (soutage or stitching), etceteras. Also printed structures on supports like rubber may act as conductive threads.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,022,917 describes a method for electrically connecting an electrical conductor to an electronic component including the steps of providing a textile material in which at least one thread-like electrical conductor is arranged, providing the electrical conductor relative to an electrically conductive contact point of the electronic component, and electrically connecting the conductor to the contact point comprising the steps of electrically connecting an at least partly electrically conductive auxiliary contact to the conductor, and electrically connecting the auxiliary contact to the contact point, wherein the auxiliary contact is a metal lamina.
There remains a desire for further improvement to provide flexibility in placement of the device module on the textile while ensuring electrical contact with the conductive threads.